My New Version of Total Drama island
by Bro333
Summary: Okay Pplz. lI now have 5 chapters on it but I am introducing a new twist. Voting off the campers. You guys tell me who you want voted off. Of course, I have a final say in it, but it will help me to see your insight! So get voting now! orivoteoffwhoiwant
1. Chapter 1

Okay people, I need 11 new characters for this season of total drama island

Okay people, I need 11 new characters for this season of total drama island.

There will be 22 campers, 11 of mine and 11 of yours so give me lots I will pick the best ones. Do this quickly because I want to get crankin on the story soon.

And if you want to match your characters with any of mine then just say so.

Here are my characters

Maddie: A skater chic. She has medium length blond hair, Hazel eyes and her traditional skateboard. She has a I-pod and wears jeans with a T-Shirt and a lot of necklaces. She is pretty nice too.

Juan: A Mexican boy with dark hair and brown eyes. He is the shortest guy there and loves to laugh. He wears a skater Jacket and awesome shows. He is always grinning. He likes to date girls and likes everything…Except his sister who he tries to kill on a regular basis.

Sarah: Juan's brother. She hates him but is super nice to everyone else. She has long blond hair and is tall. She has blue eyes and white teeth. She wears a jacket and Jeans. Wears sandals.

Bryce: Shortest guy, besides Juan. He has glasses and blond hair. Wears a baggy red shirt and blue jeans. Has Blue eyes and always carries a book. He is shy, but smart too. But not nerdy. Just really shy. But he is really nice too. You just have to talk to him first. He is super nice to people and is usually taken advantage of because he doesn't want anyone to get mad at him so he does what people want him to do.

Joel: Died black hair that is long. Blue eyes and white teeth. Nice. He looooves video games and the night. Ultimate night owl. He knows and has played every video game know to man. Tall, with a black jacket and blue jeans. Is sort of pale.

James: The new stuck up snob. He is suuuuuuuuuuuuper rich and spoiled. Is worse than Heather and richer too. Medium height, with long blond hair and black eyes. Wears a blood red button up jacket with expensive pants and jeans. He is really mean.

Sky: A tall beauty. She has long blond hair with baby blue hylights. Wears a killer blue top and blue jeans. She is a super passionate environmentalist. She will NOT do anything that could even possibly harm the trees or animals. Hates Rose (See below)

Rose: the anti sky. She is short, with died red hair that is cut to her head. Wears overalls that have grease stains. Has wrenches in pockets. She wants to be a mechanic or inventor when she grows up. Is constantly tinkering with things. Wears a hair bend. Unlike sky, Rose thinks Man and their inventions are going to improve the world, and that if a few trees get cut down for it the invention itself would make up for it. Hates Sky (See above)

Eugiene: the jock, with long blond hair and blue eyes. He wears a sports jersey and LOOOOOOOVES sports. White teeth and tall. Has a crush on Lily. (See below)

Lily: The smart Chick. She is short and pudgy, with medium length red hair and glasses covering her green eyes. She is nice and smart but has a low opionion of herself. She hates being overweight but is nice. Has a crush on Eugiene (see above)

Robin: Medium height with medium length red hair. Green eyes and skinny. Known as the cool musician girl. Carries her guitar and flute with her everywhere. The female version of Trent basically. Loves her guitar but can also play a mean song with her flute. Nice enough to everyone. Keeps to herself most of the time but isn't shy, Just off in her little world…. (:

So these are my 11 so hurry up and get your characters portforlios ready. Answere these questions.

Name:

Age:

Personality:

Steroytype:

History:

Looks:

Fears:

Extra Info:

SO HURRY NOW!!


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to season 2 of Total Drama Island!" Greeted Chris MacLean, as he stood on the familiar dock of shame. He was wearing cut off jeans and a cool looking buttoned up shirt. Otherwise he was the same as ever.

"Now let's meet our first campers!" Chris announced cheerfully. A boat pulled up to the dock and a guy stepped out. He had long blond hair that went to just above his neck. He wore a sports jersey, and had blue eyes. And he was really tall and fit. All his suitcases seemed overflowing with balls. Soccer balls, basketballs, tennis balls, and even baseballs!

"Eugene! What's up buddy?! Shouted Chris gleefully. "Chris! It's awesome to be here man!" Eugene smiled at him. Another boat pulled up and a goddess walked out.

She wore a killer blue top, with tight blue jeans and long blond hair with blue highlights. She smiled nicely at Chris. "Hi Chris!" She had a way of speaking that made all the guys eyes glaze over. "Sky!" Greeted Chris, coming out of the sudden daze. "Hey". Said Eugene politely. She smiled at him. The next boat pulled up and a short, smiling girl walked out. She wore overalls, that were greased stained and had wrenches in its pockets. She had freckled and red hair cut really short to her skull. "What's up Rose? Greeted Chris. "The sky". Answered Rose simply. She then laughed at the expression of Chris's face. "Im only kidding." She said chuckling.

"Nice one!" Eugene high-five her. After her another boat pulled up. You could hear raised voices from the inside. A boy tumbled out of the boat as they pulled up. "You can't push me!" He said indignantly. He then kicked out at whoever was inside. 'Im telling mom!" Came a girl's voice from eh inside. The boy stood up.

He was Mexican, with short black hair and brown eyes with tan skin. He was really short, but was grinning so widely at Chris that it made up for it. He wore black jeans with a cool jacket with awesome shoes. After him a girl stepped up. She was really tall, wearing a miniskirt and black boots. She had a tight sweater and long blond hair with green eyes. She had pearly white teeth. "Ladies and gentleman, I give you Juan and Sarah!" announced Chris. "Hi guys!" Smiled Juan. "Yeah!" said Sarah happily, trying to elbow her brother.

"So are you two adopted or something?" asked Rose as Sky try to elbow her for asking unsympathetic questions. "Oh yeah!" said Juan, not noticing the struggle between the two girls. "I came from Mexico." He continued, trying to step on Sarah's foot. "And I came from America!" Added Sarah, spitting at Juan in retaliation. They joined the growing group.

The next boat pulled up and another guy stepped out. He was tall, and pale, with died black hair and a black jacket, wearing regular blue jeans. He grinned at the campers. "Joel, buddy, what up?" Greeted Chris. "Hey Chris!" said Joel enthusiastically. "Do you have any video games here?" As he walked past to join the group, Chris made his famous grossed out face.

After Joel came another boat. Another guy stepped out. He was short, and chubby. He wore a baggy red T-Shirt and blue jeans, with cool shoes and glasses that framed his clear blue eyes. He had blond hair and along with his suitcase wore an orange backpack that was bulky. "Hey Bryce!" said Chris. "Hey Chris!" greeted Bryce enthusiastically, except that he kept his eyes on the ground the whole time. He didn't look up to his new teammates as he joined the group. "Hey man!" Said Joel, nicely. "Hey!" Said Bryce, looking up at him, grinning.

The next boat came up and a girl stepped out. She smiled at everyone. She had medium length blond hair with Hazel eyes. She wore a band T-Shirt with skinny jeans. She had a skateboard and a I-Pod hanging out her pocket. She smiled at everyone. "Hi I'm Maddie!" She introduced herself. "HEY! I thought I was the one making the introductions!" grumbled Chris.

The boat pulled up and dropped off another camper. It was a girl with long red hair and green eyes. She was short and cubby, with a excited smile on her face. "Hey Lily!" smiled Chris. She walked over to the other campers and stood near Eugene. She smiled at him shyly. He smiled back at her.

The next boat dropped off a boy. He tall and slim. He had Long, shaggy blond hair that fell around his next. His back eyes stood out against his pale and sneering face. He wore a blood red button up jacket, black jeans and the kind of shoes that you see the athletes selling for over a thousand dollars. "Hey James!" Greeted Chris with an outstretched hand. James stared at the hand as if it was covered in garbage. "Whatever." He said in a high pitched voice. "Just to let you all know, Im here to win and beat the crap out of all of you." Now he was addressing the other campers. He walked to the others as they all sat in stunned silence.

The next boat gave another camper. She was tall, and not fat and not skinny. She had long red hair and outstanding green eyes. She carried a guitar case and had a flute in her pocket. She had a tannish sort of skin. "Hey Robin"! said Chris, clearly relieved that they had now reached the halfway mark. She seemed to have snapped back to the world when she was spoken too. "Hi guys!" She said nicely, addressing everyone.

That is it for chapter 2 and ill get the next 11 campers next chapter. And that will mean I will reveal the ones who got in. I already got all of the hook-ups and stuff and it will be one hell of a season! Sorry about the delay for writing the chapter I kept either forgetting or was busy that night. 

Oh and no flames please I HATE THEM! If you flame me ill go to your house and slit your throat. :

(Just kidding! But no flames )


	3. Chapter 3

Okay people I will finally reveal who got in and I am very sorry I haven't wrote sooner we just got a new puppy and I have been playing with it every night. Oh and if you didn't get in I am very sorry. I considered everyone very carefully and I might put you in as interns or something. Oh and here is a new twist, you get to choose who gets voted off! Of course I have final word but I get to take everyone opinion which I will take in consideration. So enjoy!

The next boat pulled up. A girl stepped out. She was a platinum blond, with her bangs curling around her face and her hair in a ponytail. Her emerald green eyes stood out against her tan body. She was about 5'4, with orange halter top, with a black tank top underneath. She wore a Black Jean skirt that flared out a bit and black boots with orange designs on them. "Logan!" Shouted Chris. "Hey Chris". Greeted Logan. She stared nicely at the other campers. James smirked and said something to Joel. Logan was instantly upon him. "You think something's funny!" She yelled at him while he cowered. "Just because your so rich you have your precious daddy pay someone to wipe your ass"! Everyone laughed while James glared. "Ill get you little freaky Goth punk!" He snarled.

But by then the next boat showed up and an Asian chick stepped out. She wore a black tank top with blue jeans and Red shoes. "Jun"! Greeted Chris. "Jun stared at everyone and said in perfect English, "Hi Chris, and everybody else!" She had a smooth accent. She brushed by everyone and settled herself neatly between Eugene and Lily.

The next boat pulled up to the dock and as soon as it came close a girl jumped out. She was tall, with long blond hair and a black, silk dress. But what were really strange were her eyes. They were huge, like huge brown headlights that stare at you. (Im not good at describing eyes, they are just big and brown k?) "Hey Macadamia!" Chuckled Chris. After everyone had stopped laughing at the name Macadamia said, really fast, "HeyChrisGreattobehereiamsoexcitedtomeetyou!" (Translation, Hey Chris Great to be here I am so excited to meet you.) Then she said regularly but still very fast, "Sorry, I talk really fast when I get excited, but please everyone calls me nut for some reason". She then skipped over to the other campers and predictably tripped and banged her head against the dock pole.

But that wasn't noticed since the other camper was already there. "Justin, what's up buddy"!? Said Chris. "Hey Chris!" Greeted newcomer Justin, and he shook hands with Chris. Immediately Chris stepped back as a loud buzzing sound filled the air. "You shocked me!" Chris stuttered. Justin just laughed and showed him the buzzer in his hand. He took a bow as all the other campers clapped. He had short, died black hair, with green eyes, a black, loose shirt and blue jeans. He was pretty tall too. He joined the other campers.

The next camper arrived. He walked out. "Hey everybody!" He wore a tight blue shirt, with shorts and had flip flops. He had blond hair, and with his brown puppy dog eyes and easy going grin, most of the girls stared at him dreamily. "Charlie"! Chris greeted, startled. He grinned at everyone; he reminded them of a human puppy dog. "I am so psyched to be here!" He grinned at everyone. Then joined them.

It was another guy who stepped out of the next boat. "Nick"! Said Chris tiredly. You could tell he was getting tired of this. His skin was a lightish brown, he had shoulder length black hair and one of the bangs covered his right eye, or to Chris and the others, his left. He had a dark hoodie on, with dark blue jeans and dark shoes. He had a guitar strapped to his back. He also had a notepad in his pocket. He smiled shyly at everyone, then with saying a word, joined them, still smiling.

Chris looked started for a moment, and then turned his attention to the next camper. A bandana covered his short blond hair; He had on a shirt with a picture of grinning skull on it and had numerous tattoos. He had saggy blue jeans but they didn't hang below his butt. "Terry"! Said Chris, a little bit afraid. "What's up?" Terry smiled. He had surprisingly white teeth. "Hey, do the laws of the world still apply her?" He grinned at Logan. "Hey gorgeous." He smiled. She smirked at him. "You're out of your league"! She said, trying hard not to show her smile. He smiled as he walked past her.

A girl was next. As soon as she stepped out of the boat you could hear a gasp. It came from Bryce. She had natural soft, grey hair and cute black eyes. She was skinny and really cute. She looked downward. "Autumn!" greeted Chris, clearly showing he wanted this to be over. Autumn smiled at everyone shyly, and then walked over to the group. She had little luggage, and what she did have was a lot of drawing equipment.

The next camper arrived. He was a guy. All the girls practically fainted when he got near. He had long, soft brown hair, with a red silk shirt, expensive Italian shoes. He looked at everyone, then said in a very smooth French accent, "yes, I know I am gorgeous, but that doesn't mean I won't win." He then breezed past everyone and headed towards the camp. "Hey Russell!" Chris called after him. "You have to join the other campers first!" Russell turned towards him. "Excuse me?" He snarled. "I think I know where to go, after all I am gorgeous". Maddie exploded. "Hey you arrogant jerk we have all had to wait like for a week while the dumb creator procrastinated making us, So WAIT!" She then settled down. Russell joined them sourly. James looked at him in approval.

Then the second to last boat pulled up. And a girl stepped out. She was a tall, fit African American. She wore a pink blouse and had perfect teeth. She also had on a pink sweater. She smiled at everyone. 'Meghan!" Greeted Chris. "Hey everybody, it so great to be here, I especially am excited to see you!" She added to Chris. Chris smiled proudly. She smiled at him and walked over to the other campers. She smiled at them too. Maddie and a few others scowled.

The next and final boat pulled up. "And Now," Started Chris dramatically, "I give you the last camper to make the selection! Let's welcome Allister!" A guy stepped out. He wore a purple hoodie, and looked sad about something. He was very pale, with messy black hair and sad grey eyes. He smiled at everyone and managed a small Hello. He then eyed Terry and his eye lit up slightly. Charlie noticed this and sort of growled. Weird huh?

Ill get to the challenge tomorrow but that surprisingly took a long time, probably because I had to go back and forth from the review section back to Microsoft. Oh and no flames or this time, in the spirit of Halloween, I will only sneak into your house, cut out your eyes, and stick them in a jack-o-lanturn.(: so If I were you I wouldent flame me!


	4. Chapter 4

Chris led the campers down to the campfire pit. "Now we just got to get you guys into teams!" He announced. "Now each team will have a leader. The leaders will be the captains of the challenges, the leaders of decision making, and other stuff. W might change the leaders after a campfire ceremony. Whoever we think made the best effort in the challenges will be the leader. Oh and one more thing, Leaders can't be voted off! Oh, and if your team loses the challenge, you can't be voted off, but you lose your leadership to someone else, even if you did the best job out of anyone! So now, we chose the starting leaders based on who we think sent in the best resumes. So, will Russell go to the left and will Logan please go to the right. They both did. Russell, you will be the leader of Team Werewolf!" He gave him a banner with a picture of a howling wolf. "And Logan will be the leader of Team Vampire!" He gave Logan a picture of a bunch of bats, flying in the night. "You will both pick your team. Let us note, we can and probably will change the teams around later on. Logan, since you're a lady, or at least aren't a guy, I'll let you pick first." She glared at Chris, and then said, "Terry." The gangster grinned at his Goth counter-part and joined her. Chris looked at Russell. "James", he said without a second thought. The spoiled rich kid joined Russell with a wicked sneer. Logan then picked… "Maddie", she said after a long pause. The skater girl with the medium length blond hair joined them and exchanged smiles with Logan. It was then Russell's turn. "Sky". He said in his distinct French accent, grinning at the hot environmentalist as she stepped up near him. She gave him a "Yeah, you look hot, but I am still so out of your league", look. He grinned at her, and then backed off, at least for now. Logan then picked Charlie. "Hey guys! I'm a vampire!" He explained cheerfully. He looked very happy to be on the same team as Terry. Russell then picked Nick. He joined them happily; glad to be picked so early on in the game. It was Logan's turn. "Eugene". She said quickly. You heard Russell curse in the background. It was clear everyone wanted the athletic jock on their team. Russell then picked Justin. "We need a few laughs!" He said when he picked him. The rest went like this. Logan picked Lily, Russell picked Rose. Lily smiled in relief when she was picked and went to stand by Eugene. When Rose was picked the mechanic/inventor stood up confidently and strolled over to stand by Sky, the complete opposite of her. Logan then picked Sarah next. The sister stuck her tongue out at her brother, who snarled at her. Sarah smiled at Logan, then said in a voice that sounded quite real and quit fake at the same time, "I am sure we are going to be great friends!" Logan just smiled. Russell picked Nut next. She screamed loudly when he picked her, startling everybody. "YAHHOOOO!" Russell already looked sorry for picking the crazy girl. Logan's next pick was Juan. She had no idea she had just dug her own teams grave. He strolled up to her, smiled nicely, said hi, and went to the team. Then Sarah muttered something under her breath to him, and he attacked. They were slapping, kicking, pulling hair, and biting. It took 5 campers and Chris to pull them off each other. But it did not matter for it was Russell's turn to pick another camper. The campers who were left at this point were: Allister, Bryce, Joel, autumn, Robin, Jun and Megan. "Robin", He said after a long moment of careful studying. The music gal smiled at him and lugged her guitar and flute with her to join the Werewolf's. Logan then picked Jun. The Asian girl smiled sweetly and joined the group without a word. Russell's next pick was… "Joel". He picked the pale, video game master. As Joel was walking past Russell gratefully Russell tripped him and he and James laughed. Sky looked like she bit back a laugh too. Logan then picked Megan. The girly girl skipped to the vampire's quit happily. Logan and Maddie both looked like they regretted Logan's decision. Russell looked carefully at the 3 remaining campers. Bryce, The guy who looked like he carried a whole back packed full of books and was staring shyly at the ground, Autumn, the pretty but shy girl, or Allister, The guy who stared sadly at the ground with his brown eyes. "Autumn". He said after a long period of time. The soft and delicate looking girl with the gray hair went up to the team. Logan studied the two boys very carefully. They were both preying that they weren't going to be the last one picked. "Allister"! Said Logan, and she smiled at the shy boy that seemed like he was always trying to hide. He smiled VERY gratefully and joined the vampires. Bryce hung his head dejectedly as he joined the Werewolf's. "Okay campers!" Said Chris happily, clapping his hands for attention. "Normally, most reality T.V. show's hosts would allow the teams to get to know each other, but I think I am just going to throw you into the first challenge. Now I hope everyone got the memo to wear their bathing suit under their clothes." They all nodded. He looked happy. "Well then lets get started!" he chuckled. Then he paused as he had an afterthought. "Well, first let me show you your bedrooms and all that." He added. Their were two cabins. Boys to the left, girls to the right." He said very quickly. "And I think you all know the confessional cams/bathrooms from last season, correct?" Again they all nodded. "Good!" The mess hall is that way". He pointed towardst eh infamous building that held the intimidating man known as Chef Hatchet. He walked out of the Mess hall and joined them. "May I introduce to you," Chris started, "The one, The only, CHEF HATCHET" The Chef bowed, to his surprise, at applause. "Aw Man, you were awesome last season!" Remarked Terry as he tried to clap the chef on the back. The chef grimaced, as if people liking him was unthinkable. "So I wil leave you all to the confessional cams, then meet me at the giant hill." Chris announced. "Don't you mean cliff?" Asked Bryce, trying not to laugh. Chris ignored him.

Confessional cams:

Bryce: I cant believe im actually here! Last season was so awesome I didnt think I would actually be picked! But, I was the last camper picked on the teams. Sigh. But they will see I can really be an asset! I have studied a lot on wilderness survival, and I work really hard. They will see I am a good member on their team! (I hope).

Logan: Wow! I am a team leader. Cant say I am not surprised really. But this might actually be good. I got off on a great start in the game! And I got a great team. Those wolfs are going down!

Juan: Hey everyone at home! Hey Mom! Me and Sarah aren't fighting nearly as much as we used to! She only got a bloody nose on the boat trip and I only sprained my finger! Hi!

James: What a bunch of losers. I cant believe I signed up for this show. But I think I am going to follow in Heathers footsteps. She knew the ruels of life. Who cares about friends? Only winning matters. I would have liked her, except she isn't rich. And that's why she lost.

Charlie: Yeah! I am a vampire! Whoo! Hey everyone at home. Hey Susie, Jenn, Meg, Marie, Buffy, Janet, Erika, Jessie, Karla, Emily, Ellie, Ann and mom! Miss you all! I am having a great time so far. There is a bunch of interesting people! Especially that guy Terry…

Terry: I think I can live with this place. I sure could use a million dollars! It would help me bail my brother out big! And that Logan chick seems kind of nice…

"Okay Campers!" announced Chris. They were standing at the top of the cliff. "Last season, we made the campers jump off the cliff! Now this time, You will be sledding off of it!" Nest to him were 22 sleds. "All you have to do is, get a sled, sit on it, and have us push you down. Try hard to maneuver the sled to stay on the cliff sides. We will give you pints on how well you stayed on it! Team with most points will win invincibility and the one who loses will be sending one camper home tonight! So will Russell and Logan please come to pick straws." They did and Logan ended up picking the shortest one, meaning she got to go last. Lily stepped closer to Eugene. "I hate heights". She whispered to him. "Don't worry." He smiled at the short, red headed chick in front of him. Logan noticed this and a smile creeped up her face. Meanwhile, The werewolfs were debating who to send first. "ME!" Nut cried. Then, before anyone could stop her, she picked up a sled and went flying off the cliff. She stayed perfectly on it too! "10"! Chris cried. The werewolf's all cheered. "She may be crazy", James said to Russell, "But I got to admit she has spunk." "Spunk isn't enough." Russell grumbled in his French accent. "Hey I have an idea!" James said suddenly.

What is James idea? Ill get the rest of the challenge and eliminations next chapter. Sorry if I didn't give people enough of their character. I tried hard to have every character talk but it is hard. Oh and no flames either. Or else I will use our old Halloween decorations and strangle you with it! BOO!


	5. Chapter 5

Okay peoples, I will continue my story now. And send me your reviews on who you think should be voted off. I already have my list of who will be voted off in which order and what all the challenges will be but you guys have that power to change my mind. Tell me who YOU think should get voted off and I can change my mind. So here it goes. Just a quick recap of what happened in the last 4 chapters. We introduced the 22 campers, gave them teams, chose captains (Logan and Russell), and started the first challenge, which was to sled down the huge cliff. So here it goes.

"Okay who wants to go next?" Asked Chris excitedly, probably just imagining the torment of innocent campers that he was about to witness. "Oh, me next!" squealed Sky happily. At least she was happy, until she peered over the edge however. She looked a little nervous. "Maybe…" that was as far as she got for Chris pushed her off the edge. She screamed as she went down and landed with a loud splash, on top of her sled. "Eh… 5." Scored Chris.

The Werewolf team frowned at the low score. "Next?" questioned Chris. "I guess I am up." Said Bryce nervously. He grabbed a sled and stared nervously at the edge. He took a huge breath and jumped, screaming all the way. He grazed the side lightly most of the way. "7". Said Chris after a long thought. The werewolf's cheered.

"Me next!" Said Rose loudly, before Chris even asked. She took a big breath before jumping, then jumped. But she miscalculated her jump, and she ended up not touching the cliff at all! This earned a 2 from Chris. The whole team let out a sigh, while the vampires cheered.

"Okay Nick, you're up!" Announced Chris randomly. Nick stared very nervously at the water. He seemed to be thinking hard. He chewed his lip nervously. "Its okay if you can't do it!" Cried out Terry, from the other team, of course. "Yeah, it's perfectly normal to not want to jump. Who would want to jump into the cold, wet water, which you could likely drown in! Who would want to feel that water invade their throats, and can't breathe, while they silently suffocate?" Added in Maddie, the skater chick, with a wicked grin.

"I can't do it." Admitted Nick with a heavy and sad sigh. He accepted the dreaded chicken hat from Chris and avoiding everybody's eyes, walked slowly and dejectedly, back to camp.

Justin, autumn, and Robin went next. The jokester scored a good score of 8, the shy, hot girl a 6, and the dreamy musician a 7.

"Okay werewolf's, we only got 2 of you guys left. James, Russell, which one of you guys wants to go first"? Inquired Chris. The two stuck up boys shared glances, then James piped up, "Um, sorry Chris, but I am so not jumping off this cliff. This bathing suit cost 800 dollars and I am SO not getting it wet." Before Chris could stutter off the stupid ness of this statement, James grabbed the chicken hat out of Chris's hand and marched back off to camp.

"Russell, you going to jump man?" Asked Chris, after he got over the shock of James departure. "Of course." Smirked Russell indignantly. Russell grabbed the sled and took it down the hill. It was really good! He hit the water hard, for at the last second the sled jostled. "9" scored Chris carefully. The werewolf's cheered happily.

Chris pulled out a calculator. "Our total is 54". Yelled Bryce from his spot below the Cliff. "Fine, smart-ass." Chris muttered behind his breath. "So who is going to be the first vampire to jump off?" He questioned the opposing team.

I would write more but I don't know who you guys want voted off. I know who I plan on getting voted off and if you guys don't write soon I will just go on and eliminate that person. So quickly because I have to know whether or not to have the vampires score higher or lower than the werewolf's. AND NO FLAMES. Or I will sneak up to your house, go into your bedroom, cut off your tongue, and tape it to your forehead! And then say, 'Now look who just got flamed! HA!"


End file.
